2:8 - Morning - Doc, Grant, Kioshi
Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Doc us setting up the table for everyone, trying to remember how humans do it. She's a little confused about which side the fork and knife go. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Nana arrives first, carrying Hikari. Kioshi isn't far behind her, rubbing sleep out of his eyes Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Good morning kids." Doc says. "Grant and I have made breakfast. Mostly Grant." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Grant is standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. Kioshi mutters a thank you while Nana smiles Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Doc offers them drinks. "Was your night acceptably comfortable? I did not think about the accommodations until it was late." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Nana nods, "It was fine." "I liked the beds." Kioshi adds quietly Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "They are venusian nest-beds." Doc explains. "We sleep more curled up than humans." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Aaron finally joins them, rolling his neck and shoulders, a grumpy look on his face Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Hello, Aaron." Doc greets him. "Would you like breakfast?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Yeah, sure." Aaron disappears into the kitchen and reemerges with a cup of coffee. He sits at the table, dropping his chin in his hands, and closing his eyes, periodically taking sips Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Doc serves him a plate, taking great care to ensure it is played properly. "Here you go. You look quite tired if I may say so." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "I didn't sleep well." He says and at the same time Nana says, " hes always like this." They throw glares at each other, than Nana sticks her tongue out. Aaron shakes his head and closes his eyes again, returning to his cup of coffee. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "There are many reasons as to why this could be. If you would like I could perform a thorough medical on you." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "No thanks." He says, his lips to the rim of the mug. "He's just a grump." Nana says, Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "When was the last time you saw a doctor?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Does a med student count?" Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "No." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "5 maybe 6 years." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "And your so called mother is aware of this?" Doc asks Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Aaron bristles defensively."... yeah." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Doc sorts twitch for a moment before she let out a rather loud angry roar at the ceiling. "Apologies, this was uncalled for." She says in her normal controlled tone.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Hikari starts crying, Kioshi flinches, and Aaron's eyes are wide open Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Sorry, little Hikari, it's okay, I'm not dangerous, just a little emotional." She softly whisper to the baby Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Hikari is still crying as Nana rocks her, trying to calm her down. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 Doc begins humming a soft venusian Melody. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Hikari's sobs turn to little hiccups and then she finally calms Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I'm very sorry." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Its fine." Nana answers, with a smile Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "I would very much like to have a conversation with your guardian sometime soon." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "I don't think she'll talk to you..." Aaron mutters Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "That is noted, but her desire not to talk to me are quite irrelevant.* Doc says Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 "Um..." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Nothing for you to worry about." Doc says Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Aaron shares a look with Nana and Kioshi but none of them say a word. Grant finally comes to sit down at the table. Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Now, just enjoy breakfast, I'll have to leave for work in some time, but you may stay here if you would like." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Grant makes sure everyone has breakfast Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "Aaron, I'd really like to give you a full medical." Doc insists. "And whenever Nana comes back, you can come and see me if you need as well." Ezra the Floofmaster07/17/2018 Aaron: "O...okay." Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 "The cafeteria is specially open today for everyone. You can eat there when lunch time comes." Doc says. July 18, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 "Thank you." Nana is the one who answers her Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Despite the rather mild weather of september, Doc puts on a big coat and thick foot protectors. "See you later." Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 "Want me to come with?" Grant asks. "Help you out some?" Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 Doc stops for a moment. "I could always use a pair of hands." She answers. Ezra the Floofmaster07/18/2018 Grant gets up from the table to follow her Category:Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay